


Gymnophoria

by venusinthenight



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Black Character(s), Canon Character of Color, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gymnophoria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/gifts).



"So the killer went out the back door. Forensics found footprints outside corresponding with a women’s size eight hiking boot. And…"

Marcus felt a strange sensation go through him, just then, and had the urge to look down to make sure he still had his suit and tie on. It was like he was back in middle school changing into his gym clothes, that knowledge that, at the time, he wasn’t as developed as the others just yet, and the embarrassment that came with it.

He turned to face Sherlock, who was bouncing on his heels like he did when he was anxious or nervous about something. “Holmes? We’re investigating a homicide here. I’d rather you concentrate on your deducting skills than undressing me with your mind right now. Okay?”

Sherlock ignored him completely, continuing to bounce on his heels, with an unusual smirk on his face, as if he’d been caught doing something naughty.


End file.
